Before the Storm
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Originally a Jonas oneshot. Songfic based on "Before the Storm" by the Jonas Brothers.


**This is a songfic based on the Jonas Brother's new song "Before the Storm" which I love, except for the fact they sing it with Miley Cyrus (gag, gag, cough, puke) I wish they had sung it with someone with a nice voice-then the song would be sooo much better. But anyways, I love this song and wrote a oneshot for it! I actually listened to the song the whole time I was writing it, so you might get the "full affect" if you do the same as you read it! Let me know what you think with a review!**

_No, this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

Angela walked through her empty house feeling the silence pressing against her. She wandered the rooms feeling more and more depressed as each minute went by. They had disagreed before, but for some reason the thought of the current disagreement was quite threatening.

She couldn't help but wonder why things couldn't be like they used to be when they had first started dating, but somehow they had drifted apart the past few months. She loved him. They seemed to have lost their closeness and understanding of each other. She had never thought their disagreement would come this far.

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_Standing here but you don't see me_

_Give it all for that to change_

Nate starred blankly at the dark tv screen, playing their conversation over and over in his mind. It wasn't such a big deal what they were disagreeing about, so why did it feel like a wedge in their relationship? He'd fallen helplessly in love with her recently, but it was hurting like he never expected. When they'd first started dating, it had been simple an easy, but things had changed.

He felt like she wasn't seeing who he really was anymore-like she was looking but not really seeing. He loved her, and would give anything in the world for that to change.

_I don't want to lose her_

_Don't want to let her go_

Nate stood abruptly and clenched his teeth in worry as he crossed the room to stare out the window. The house was dark and quiet since his family was out, and he was taking the time to try to sort out all the confusing thoughts and feelings. He couldn't believe he'd fallen in love at only 16. He didn't want to lose her, but something wasn't right.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

Angela thoughtlessly exited the silent house, not bothering to grab a jacket as she walked down to the sidewalk, deep in thought. Was he as troubled about this looming feeling as she was? What would happen to them? She didn't even want to consider the thought of them breaking apart, but the idea was like a razor sharp blade that she couldn't ignore.

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

Nate slammed the front door as he left, trying desperately to ignore the sharp pain he felt all over at the startling thought crossed his mind. He didn't want to even think about the possibility of them falling apart, or the fact that he may never hold her in his arms again.

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Angela shivered in remorse as a strike of lightning could be seen in the distance. It was impossible to hold back the cascade of memories that they had made together. Nothing-none of their time together was something she would ever forget. It would always last.

_Not a word is left unspoken_

They might have had rough times before, but as they both walked in deep thought both considered all the times they'd shared. Each knew the other's deepest secrets and thoughts. Nothing was ever left unspoken.

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

Angela fought back the painful tears threatening to fall as the thunder rumbled and became much closer. Maybe she should give up? For some reason the thought wouldn't leave. She loved him, and he loved her, but something wasn't right.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

Panic struck Angela for a moment as she saw Nate walked as slowly and solemnly down the sidewalk as she, in her direction. What would they say? Could they work this out? But she couldn't turn around and run-she needed to know if it was over…or if they could somehow work through it.

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

He was completely unprepared for the pain to increase at the sight of her walking toward him, a wary and timid expression on her face. Nate ached even more as the sorrow filled him at hurting the most important person in the world to him. For her, they would have to work thought it all…

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out_

Angela attempted to push all her negative thoughts away as their eyes met, but it felt like she was seeing her single flame of hope go out. She had to hold on to her hope! She couldn't let the lights go out.

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

They stood directly in front of one another, looking each other in the eyes with similar expressions and feelings. The rain started to fall, just a gentle rain that neither of them even noticed. The dark clouds fit the mood, and both felt their hearts seeming to break.

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

Angela let the tears fall then, the horrible feeling of them drifting apart washing over her stronger then ever before. He was the most important person in the world to her-how come it felt like there was an unwanted wall between them?!

Nate watched her tears fall, knowing that she knew as he did. This was it. There was some sort of barrier keeping them apart even though she was the most important person in his life. How could something like this happen to them?!

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

The rain fell harder, and eventually it was pouring as Angela watched Nate's face fall before he grimaced and took a step backward. It really was over. After a moment, she copied his action and took a small step backward. Something wasn't right, and they had to let each other go for some unknown reason.

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold yah_

_Like I did before the storm_

Nate felt like someone was literally tearing his heart out at the anguished expression on her precious face. Was his expression the same? He knew it was. The pain was flooding through him and he wanted to take her into his arms. He knew he never would again.

Angela forced herself to swallow as they both stood a moment more, each already soaked through and dripping wet. He had the most tormented expression on his handsome face and she wondered if she looked like that too? She knew she did. She wanted to wrap her arms around him-be in his arms again. She knew she never would again…

_Like I did before the storm_

They both turned and walked away in silent tears, neither of them able to glance back and see the most important person walking away forever.

**Please review!**


End file.
